Conociéndonos
by viduccA
Summary: Yamasaki es el mejor amigo de Sakura...pero una traición hace que Sakura conozca a Shaoran y conviva mucho mas con el
1. Chapter 1

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno yo soy Sakura Kinomoto en la escuela se me considera como una alumna ejemplar una gran deportista con un gran atractivo o bueno eso dicen...también me consideran una persona un poco despistada, inocente, a veces tengo un carácter un poco fuerte, pero eso si, los momentos alegres siempre están

presentes en mi vida...y mas con las únicas dos personas mas importantes para mi...mi prima Tomoyo y por supuesto no puede faltar mi mejor amigo Yamasaki a este ultimo lo conocí cuando tenia 9 años, entro a mi primaria y al principio nos caíamos muy mal pero despues nos fuimos conociendo y nos hicimos buenos amigos y sin darnos cuenta ahora somos inseparables...si tres grandes años juntos con el. Creo que no puedo pedir nada mas son las personas que mas me conocen y por las cuales yo daría mi vida en realidad los aprecio mucho. Juntos pasamos momentos inolvidables y muy divertidos y casi siempre por las tardes cuando no tenemos nada que hacer nuestra costumbre es ver películas y comer palomas en mi casa

´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

- Ya van las palomas!

- Vaya Sakura! hasta que te dignaste a traer las palomas yo pensaba que ya te las habías comido!

- Va! No me tarde tanto Yami no exageres

- Creo que no exagera en realidad te tardaste

- Bueno pues si mal no recuerdan el microondas no esta funcionando de maravillas!- dije indignada y con tono de enojada...ahí como me hacen enfadar esos dos

- Bueno ya! No te enojes y ve la película

- Esta bien

Así pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas y comiendo palomitas y por supuesto disfrutando de la compañía del uno con el otro estas tardes me gustan mucho aunque últimamente ya son casi pocas porque Yami tiene 'cosas' que hacer pero en fin Tomo se tubo que ir porque mi tía quería que le ayudara en la casa Yamasaki se quedo ayudarme a limpiar

Yami estaba recogiendo unos vasos cuando de repente de la nada se empezó a reír así que no dude en preguntar el porque de su risa

- Se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia?

- Pues simplemente recuerdo todo lo que hemos pasado juntos las tonterías y todo! Jajaja me da mucha gracia

- Ah! Esta bien...pero lo dices como si estuviéramos viejos y canosos y nos fuéramos a morir– dije un poco confundida

- A veces es bueno recordar los buenos momentos que pasas con las personas que quieres

- Si tu dices...- a veces me sorprende la mentalidad que tiene Yamasaki llegue a pensar que hasta era raro pero se puede decir que ya me eh acostumbrado

- Por fin terminamos!

- Bueno ya me voy Sakura me voy por que de aquí a que llegue a casa se me va a ser tarde nos vemos mañana en la escuela

- Esta bien Yami nos vemos

...Al Día Siguiente En La Escuela...

Voy caminando por el patio de la escuela y me detengo ya que me gusta el olor de las flores en la primavera...el patio de mi escuela esta muy grande y tiene flores de varios colores y olores pero en el centro de este ay un gran árbol de cerezo en donde algunos días me siento a meditar...sola...ya que a Yami le parece aburrido...creo que hoy es uno de esos días...me acerco con mi mochila al árbol de cerezo...mmm...que bien huele me quito mi mochila de mi espalda y la dejo a un lado de mi y me recuesto en tronco del árbol cierro los ojos y me pongo a meditar...pero alguien rompe mi meditación

- HOLA! Me llamo Li Shaoran...Tu quien eres?- Dijo un tipo muy simpático

- Soy Kinomoto Sakura- le dije

- Mucho gusto Kinomoto...en que salón vas?

- Voy en 1-B y tu?

- Yo voy en 1-A...disculpa pero siento que yo te eh visto antes...- Dijo esto poniendo una mueca la cual me dio un poco de gracia pero me aguanto la risa y simplemente me limito a sonreír...no se porque pero vi un leve rubor en sus mejillas...bueno en fin. Yo pongo cara de confusión como es posible que me aya visto antes si apenas nos conocemos no recuerdo su cara!

- Pues la verdad yo no te recuerdo

- Mmm bueno pues como sea – dijo esto levantándose – mucho gusto Kinomoto espero encontrarnos despues – y me extiende la mano para poder levantarme sin ningún esfuerzo...vaya que es amable

- Esta bien hasta luego Li

- Ah! Por favor no me digas Li...prefiero que me digas Shaoran

- Esta bien como quieras- y le sonreí...otra vez ese sonrojo...jmmm...

- Bueno...hasta luego! – se va corriendo- vaya chico! Un poco extrovertido!...-

será mejor que me vaya a mi salón

Entro y me siento en mi pupitre todavía no ah llegado nadie. Despues de un rato en el salón se empiezan a ver mas personas hasta que llega Tomoyo

- Hola Sakura Como estas?

- Bien y tu Tomo?

- Pues bien también

- Oye no haz visto a Yami?

- No...temo que no

- Eso es raro el nunca llega a clases tarde

En eso escucho un par de risas detrás de la puerta del salón y al abrirse totalmente la puerta veo a Yami entrando con las chavas mas populares y presumidas de toda la escuela! AUCH! Una punzada en mi corazón...

- Yam...

- Jajaja si claro Rika tienes toda la razón es totalmente estúpido!...si! nos veremos a las 4 en mi casa

- Yamasaki...que haces?...es acaso que vas a cambiar a tu mejor amiga por ellas?- lo digo con tono burlón

- Pues...claro que no...- es acaso que vi inseguridad en sus ojos?...NE no creo...oh si?...no son alucinaciones!. Entro la maestra y a pedido que nos sentemos

- Bueno chicos les quiero presentar a un alumno recién ingresado el es de Inglaterra y su nombre es Hiraguizagua Eriol – entra un tipo de tez blanco ojos azul profundo y pelo negro-azulado...es atractivo pero no estoy interesada...volteo a ver a Tomo parece impresionada...embobada...que le pasara? Jmmm le preguntare...

- Hey!...PST!...Tomoyo!...Tomoyo!...TOMOYO!

- Srta. Kinomoto tiene algo que compartir con la clase?

- No...disculpe maestra

- Bien Eriol te sentaras delante de Tomoyo

Eso causo un GRAN pero GRAN sonrojo en la cara de Tomo...no entiendo por que ¿será esto una epidemia? Lo mismo le pasa a ese chico...Shaoran...tendré que cuidarme

´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

Se han acabado las clases...Tomo viene a mi lado...me preocupa Yami porque apenas y sonó el timbre de salida y se arranco corriendo...que será tan importante?

- Sakú...entendiste los ejercicios de matemáticas?

- Claro porque?

- Esque no entendí nada!

- Como que no les entiendes si lo único que hiciste en todas las clases es voltear hacia enfrente!...en realidad yo diría que hoy en especial préstate mucha atención en la clase

- Si tienes razón Sakura...el echo es que...¿Cómo te explico?...Bueno como sea me vas a explicar o no?- todo esto me lo dijo muy nerviosa y sacando el libro de matemáticas

- Mira es muy fácil solo multiplicas este por este..y lo cruzas y ahí esta el resultado!

- Ohhh! Que fácil! Y yo que me tomo horas para hacer un tonto ejercicio!- una voz muy reconocida resuena atrás de nosotras- hola! Otra vez...Vaya que eres buena para las matemáticas

- Si...la verdad se me llevan muy bien- dije sabiendo con exactitud quien era

- Ojalá y que algún día puedas ayudarme con algunos ejercicios...es que soy muy distraído...y no pongo mucha atención que digamos..y menos en matemáticas se me hace muy aburrida

- CLARO! Cuando quieras Li...es decir Shaoran – y le sonrío ese tipo es muy simpático

- Bueno nos vemos mañana Kinomoto!- se va corriendo otra vez el mismo sonrojo que le pasa a este chico tendrá calor?

- Y bien Sakú no me vas a decir quien es ese galán?

- Si...se llama Li Shaoran – lo dije sin ninguna importancia

- Ah...y cuando lo conociste? o que?

- Pues estaba en el árbol de cerezo y platicamos y ya...el dijo que no le agradaba que le dijera Li así que me pidió que le dijera Shaoran

- Ohhh...esta bien...- dijo Tomo con una mirada un tanto sospechosa

- mmm bueno tomo me tengo que ir porque le dije a papa que llegaría temprano para comer porque se va a ir de viaje toda la semana y voy a estar sola ya que Toya lo va a acompañar

- ok...Nos vemos!

´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

Me echo a correr le prometí a papá que llegaría pronto lo bueno es que mi casa esta cerca de la escuela de repente al voltear una esquina choco con alguien estoy apunto de caer

- Ahhh!- pero me toman de la mano...y escucho que algo se cae...sonó como si fuera un balón

- Kinomoto! Disculpa fue mi culpa...te encuentras bien?

- Shaoran?...si estoy bien no te preocupes – se agacha a recoger un balón de fútbol

- que bueno - dijo con alivio – mmm y que haces por aquí?

- Pues aquí vivo – dije señalando la casa que estaba enfrente de nosotros

- ENCERIO?- dijo un tanto sorprendido pero con alegría en sus palabras

- Si..porque?- pregunto un poco confundida

- Jmmm...y desde cuando que vives aquí?- insistió

- Desde que recuerdo...porque?

- Entonces hemos sido vecinos toda la vida y nunca nos habíamos visto?

- Porque lo dices? – pregunte mas confundida y sorprendida que antes

- Porque yo vivo en esa casa – dijo señalando la casa que estaba halado de la mía cruzando la calle – con razón yo tenia la sensación de que ya te había visto...

- jajajaj si tienes razón – le dije sonriéndole

- Si...- otra vez ese sonrojo...jmmm

- Oye...porque siempre que río se te ponen rojas las mejillas?

- Yo...es que – jajaja que gracioso se ve, esta mas rojo que un faro de ambulancia que lindo se ve

- SAKURA!- se escucha una voz dentro de mi casa

- Chin! Es cierto lo siento Shaoran me tengo que ir despues nos vemos...

- Si no dudes en eso – y me sonrió...ahora soy yo la que se pone roja...se ve...simplemente tierno...le devuelvo la sonrisa y me meto a mi casa

´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

- ya llegue! – anuncio a mi papa y a mi hermano

- La comida ya esta servida Sakura...nos vamos en media hora asi que sera mejor que nos apresuremos al comer

- Esta bien

- Nada mas que no te atragantes mounstro

- Toya ya te eh dicho que NO SOY UN MOUSTRO- le di un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, el cual hizo que se retorciera del dolor...

´+´+´+´+´+ En el Aeropuerto ´+´+´+´+´+

- Por favor Sakura cuídate mucho

- Si papá no te preocupes

- Como quiera le dije a tu tía Sonomi que fuera a visitarte de vez en cuando

- Cuídate mounstro- dijo mi hermano revolviéndome el pelo...yo simplemente me limite a poner una mueca de enojada y a acomodarme mi pelo

- Bueno creo que yo también me voy- dije yo despidiéndome de mi papa y mi hermano

- Adiós Sakura – dijeron a unísono

Me doy una vuelta y me voy mientras que ellos se suben al avión.

´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

Son las 6 de la tarde Yami no ah llamado en toda la tarde...talvez quiere que yo le marque

- ¿Bueno? – contesta su mama

- Si buenas tardes señora se encuentra Yami

- No...lo siento Sakura pero se fue con una amiga...creo que con Rika

- Ah...ok señora bueno gracias- cuelgo el teléfono...que es este vacío que siento?...Yami...que pasa? Por que ya nada es igual?

Desde hace ya varios meses que Yamasaki ah estado portándose muy extraño...como que se aleja mas de nosotras son pocas las veces que nos juntamos en las tardes y cuando lo hacemos el se tiene que ir temprano o pasa algo...quiero que todo sea igual!...ah...me siento mal...será mejor que me prepare para mañana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este es mi segundo fic de Sakura...aunque el primero no tubo tanto éxito...espero que este si...ya que me eh esforzado mucho...por favor envíen Reviews para ver si quieren que continúe la historia o no...si me dan tomatazos...concejos...ah! y si alguien tiene una mejor manera de decirle de cariño a Yamasaki en lugar de Yami...que me lo haga saber por favor.

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy no es un día como todos los de más ya que amanecí mejor que nunca, el cielo es mas claro que el agua, las nubes parecen de algodón, el sol brilla como nunca y las flores despiden un olor maravilloso, un día perfecto para irme en patines como acostumbro pero hoy era la excepción ya que como estoy a cargo de mi tía Sonomi me pidió que acompañara a Tomo en el autobús. Salgo de mi casa corriendo el autobús me espera...subo y me encuentro con Tomo, nos saludamos como siempre y me siento del lado de la ventana para ver lo hermoso que es este día. El autobús a parado y todos bajamos corriendo ya que había tardado mucho en llegar y se nos hacia tarde...al llegar al salón me sorprendo porque una vez mas Yami se encontraba con Rika, pero me voltea ver y le dice algo a Rika la cual asiente y le sonríe...el se acerca a mi, Tomo quien venia a mi lado dijo que se hiba a ir a su lugar...Yami ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para hablar...y no decía nada así que yo di el primer paso

- HOLA YAMI! como estas? Ayer te marque a tu casa pero tu mama me dijo que estabas con Rika- le dije lo mas contenta que pude y con una sonrisa fingida pero sigo sin recibir respuesta eso me preocupa porque tiene un semblante triste y confundido- Te pasa algo?

- No...oye podría ir a tu casa como a las 4:30?

- Claro a donde vamos a ir o que?

- Pues al cine a comer al parque y ya te dejo en tu casa lo mismo de siempre..¿qué te parece?

- Esta bien

- Bueno...voy...a irme..por aya! No vemos a las 4:30- no me dio tiempo ni de hablar..ya se había ido con Rika

Me voy a mi lugar estoy un poco confundida porque no se de que quiere hablar conmigo. Llego la maestra y todos tomamos asiento...no! esta clase es idioma como la detesto! Es tan complicada...lo único que salva es que a la siguiente toca matemáticas

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había fijado que habían tocado la puerta del salón. Todos estábamos atentos hacia la puerta pues tenían curiosidad de saber quien era quien toca. Una cabeza se asoma por la puerta de manera muy cautelosa hasta que deja descubrir su rostro

- Disculpe maestra me permite a la Srta. Kinomoto- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo y miedo en sus ojos que hizo que a todos les causara gracia

- Claro! Siempre y cuando ella acceda a salir

- Si...dije un poco avergonzada ya que se escuchaban varios murmullos como 'acaso Kinomoto será novia de ese bombón' o ' hacen bonita pareja'...varios como esos, no podía evitar sonrojarme...pero también no se porque... una leve felicidad entro en mi.

´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´ Fuera Del Salón ´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

- Shaoran?..Que pasa?

- En realidad nada...yo solo lo que pasa es que...yo..quería pedirte...un libro..¡SI! te quería pedir el libro de historia porque a mi se me olvido y como ere la única persona que conozco de otro salón de primero..por eso te pedí que saliera...yo- dijo un tanto nervioso..y otra vez con ese sonrojo en la cara...se esta volviendo costumbre.

- Claro Shaoran espera deja entro por el

- Si...

Entre al salón y todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de confusión yo miraba al suelo quería evitar las miradas picaras de todos...pero por curiosidad volteo a ver a Yami pero parece no importarle le presta mas atención a Rika..ah! pero en que estoy pensando! Shaoran esta afuera...agarro el libro y me salgo del salón

- Aquí tienes Shaoran- Le dije dándole el libro

- Muchas gracias...te lo entregare saliendo de la escuela

- Claro! No te preocupes

Entro al salón de nuevo siento las mismas miradas. Voy a mi lugar y Tomoyo trata de llamar mi atención

- Sakura! EIT!

- Mande que pasa?

- Que quería Li?

- Que le prestaba un libro

- Ahhh ok, oye otra cosa que te dijo Yamasaki? Ya vez que a andado medio raro

- Si, me dijo que quería hablar y que me llevaría comer y pues así...como de costumbre...igual que antes!

- Ahhh muy bien- pero algo hizo que diéramos un brinco del susto

- Por favor señoritas pueden guardar silencio?- dijo la profesora enojada

- Si...lo sentimos- dijimos yo y Tomo al mismo tiempo

- Vaya ustedes si que son unas periquitas- A mi y a Tomo nos molesto ese comentario y volteamos para ver de quien se trataba esa voz y no era ni mas ni menos que Eriol

Claro que yo no me hiba a quedar callada

- QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRNOS ASI?..SI NI SI QUIERA...- pero fui interrumpida por la mano de Tomoyo

- Calla Sakura no molestes- QUEE! Que esta pasando aquí? Porque me calla?

- PERO QUE!- pero de nuevo fui interrumpida

- SEÑORITAS! Eso es todo, no voy a tolerar mas de su indisciplina les tengo que pedir...que salgan el salón- dijo la profesora muy muy molesta

Nosotras solo pudimos decir que si al fin y al cabo ya se hiba a acabar esa clase

´+´+´+´ Afuera del Salón ´+´+´+´+´´+

Habían pasado ya varios minutos despues de que las sacaron Sakura no le dirigía la palabra a Tomoyo

- OH! Vamos Sakura no te enojes conmigo por eso!...por favor háblame!- dijo Tomo muy desesperada

- Esta bien si quieres que te hable respóndeme una pregunta...PORQUE RAZON ME CALLASTE!- en eso que suena el timbre de cambio de clases

- Mira si quieres saber, te lo diré saliendo de clases porque no planeo que me vuelvan a sacar de clases!- dijo Tomoyo avergonzada y enojada

- Esta bien! – entramos al salón de clases y le quede viendo feo a Eriol me volteo y me siento

A pesar de lo que paso en esa clase sigo pensando que es un día hermoso...las de mas oras pasaron rápido...ya se ah escuchado el timbre se salida todos salen corriendo yo espero a que se calme todo...y salgo junto con Tomoyo

- Ahora si me puedes decir porque me callaste?- dije enojada

- Pues...es que se que te tenia que decir desde antes pero...- OTRA VEZ ESE SONROJO! Pero que le pasa a esta niña

En eso Tomoyo fue interrumpida por Shaoran

- KINOMOTO! Aquí esta tu...- Pero el no pudo tampoco terminar de decirme nada porque llego Yami y me llevo corriendo hasta los portones de la secundaria

- Que te sucede? Que pasa? Porque tanta brusquedad?- pregunte desesperada

- Es que pues no quería esperar hasta las 4:00 de la tarde para estar contigo – dijo Yami como si nada yo me sentía en las nubes, me sentía como alguien importante para el

- OH! Vaya...esta bien pero que voy a hacer con mi mochila-

- Pues no se ahí las dejamos tiradas en el parque y ahí nos las arreglamos ahora vamonos entre mas pronto mejor

Estoy un poco confundida por la actitud de Yami nunca se habia comportado tan raro pero esta bien no arruinare este día.

Llegamos a la pizza y entre los dos juntamos dinero para una pizza entera, hicimos competencias de quien comía mas de estas y claro que salió victorioso el...despues de tanta glotonería fuimos al parque yo me subí al pasa manos y a la resbaladilla, se que estoy un poco grande para esas cosas pero siempre me divierten ese tipo de juegos, Yami andaba en patines dándole vueltas al parque...despues yo le pedí los patines y ahora yo era quien andaba dando vueltas en el parque.

De repente el cielo se empezó a nublar que raro si el dia estaba tan bonito con sol...pero bueno ya que. Despues de que me canso por andar tanto tiempo en patines voy y me siento a lado de Yami quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, el me ofrece un helado, yo lo acepto con gusto.

- Que padre que todo sea como antes!- le dije a Yami de los mas feliz que pude sentía tanta alegría porque todo fuera igual que no la podía ocultar

- Si...- el respondió como si sus palabras se las dijera al viento y viendo hacia el infinito...

- Sucede algo- pregunte con algo de temor

- Que? AH! No...no nada no te preocupes...que hora es Sakura?

- Son las 5:00

- Ok bueno creo que es hora de llevarte a tu casa

Creo que despues de todo no es como antes ya que si no nos hubiéramos quedado sin hacer nada tirados en el suelo platicando de cualquier cosa que se nos viniera a la mente...pero algo es algo...despues de todo creo que no nos quedamos porque ya estaba comenzando a chispear y quedábamos de seguro que nos íbamos a mojar

No tardamos tanto en llegar a mi casa ya que el parque queda a una cuadra

enfrente de esta...yo ya estaba apunto de abrir la puerta para entrar a casa asi que decidí despedirme de Yami

- Bueno...pues gracias por esta tarde Yami...-

- No espera! Recuerda que te tenia que decir algo realmente importante...y creo que ya deberías de saber- me dijo con un semblante algo confundido

- ES VERDAD LO OLVIDABA!...ahora dime que es eso tan importante que me tenias que decir

En eso dejo de chispear y empezó a llover...

- Lo que pasa es que yo no sabia como decirte esto yo...estoy saliendo con Rika-... la lluvia hiba aumentando su ritmo

Mi semblante ah cambiado lo se por su mirada de preocupación pero trato de apoyarlo despues de todo somos amigos y eso es lo que hacen los amigos

- Enserio? No pues que bien- dije de nuevo con una sonrisa fingida

- Si...y pues ella dice que si quiero salir con ella tendré que dejarles de hablar a ti y a Tomoyo...y pues en realidad si quiero salir con ella así que por favor entiende como me siento

Yo no pude decir nada mas esas palabras me cayo como un balde de agua fría y nada mas termino de hablar y un gran trueno se escucho creo que ese fue el trueno que partió a mi corazón en 2 ¿¿como es posible que tu mejor amigo te cambia por la persona que le guste? Esa es mi pregunta porque! Si éramos inseparables! Que acaso el nunca quiso mi amistad? Solo me utilizaba que es lo que esta pasando!...NO SAKURA no llores tienes que ser fuerte tu orgullo te impide llorar solo...

Mi impulso me gano no pude evitar salir corriendo no queria verle la cara a EL! Porque lo hizo? Nosotros nos conocemos desde hace ya varios años y ella la conoce desde mesas atrás!

Si me voy corriendo...en realidad sin rumbo fijo solo siento que cada vez que avanzo un pedazo de mi corazón se esta cayendo porque ese pedazo son cada recuerdo que pasamos juntos Yamasaki y yo y ahora el...me cambia...por esa!

Llego al parque voy a mi escondite se que suena algo muy infantil pero recuerden asi soy, mi escondite esta atrás de unos arbustos , que parece que es lo que limita la pared del parque pero no es asi , lo encontramos yo y Tomo desde pequeñas, este esta muy asegurado solo tiene unas cuantas goteras y conforme paso el tiempo le fuimos agregando mas cosas como unas sillas y una mesa, no le podemos agregar mas cosas porque esta limitado por una pared y esta también esta decorada solo Tomo, Yami y yo sabemos donde esta, entro por los arbustos AUCH! Una rama rasgo mi blusa y me hizo una herida...pero nada se compara como la que tengo en mi alma y en mi corazón...Me siento tan sola tan vulnerable que lo único que puedo hacer es llorar

Simplemente no puedo creer lo que esta pasando ¿por qué me hizo eso Yami? AUCH! Una punzada en mi corazón como todas las demás pero esta vez viene acompañada de un dolor muy agudo de estomago...no aguanto esta gran desesperación como es posible que en la mañana todo estaba bien todo era rosa...y ahora todo se torno gris...

PORQUE SOY TAN ESTUPIDA!- grito no puedo aguantar este dolor este coraje esta impotencia de no poder hacer nada de sentirme como un gusano...como una persona que jamás va a tener verdaderos amigos

Uno de mis tantos defectos es que cuando no quiero llora mis lagrimas se transforman en coraje y como este no me lo puedo quitar me empiezo a pegar en la pared y esta vez no dude en hacerlo...me estaba lastimando...lo se...pero era la única manera de desatar esta furia que llevo adentro...y no dejo de repetir una y otra vez que soy una tonta y que estoy sola...

En eso siento una mano que agarra la mía para no volver a azotar mi mano con la pared y otra que me esta abrazando cariñosamente

- Basta Saku! No te lastimes mas por favor no estas sola...aunque nos acabamos de conocer me eh dado cuenta que eres una persona muy especial y pues yo me considero un amigo tuyo...y si una amiga se golpea es como si le estuviera golpeando a mi corazón porque a mi me duele verte así...no se que tienes...no se que paso...pero no quiero que te pegues mas...recuerda que no estas sola...aquí estoy yo...y tambien tu prima no te olvides de nosotros

- SHAORAN! Gracias!...- no pude hacer nada mas que tirarme en sus brazos a llorar...despues de eso todo se torno negro

SI! Acabe el segunda cap!.. por fin wo! No saben cuanto me costo hacerlo...la inspiración se me hiba Jaja pero en fin aquí esta porfavor manden Reviews por si quieren que la continue o no o criticas lo que quieran...me despido

Vidas


End file.
